Love Triangles
by bethaneejayne
Summary: All human. : Alice's brother starts working as a physics teacher at college, where Alice and Bella attend. Bella is awestruck, and will do anything to get her to notice him. Meanwhile, someone else has their eyes on Bella. How will it turn out?
1. Chapter 1

hii. (: like i said; new story.

**"What have you got now?" Alice Cullen asked me, as the bell rang in our ears, making me wince.  
"Maths, you?"  
"Physics. Taught by my very own brother. Oh joy." I laughed, and waved to her.  
"Bella! Come see me afterwards! C block, room 5!" She called over my shoulder. I gave her the thumbs up and strolled to my next class. I skipped to my seat. There was someone there. I stared at them, until they noticed me.  
"Oh, hey? Umm.. Er-.."  
"You're in my seat." I muttered. His eyes widened, and shifted to the empty seat next to it.  
"Sorry, I kinda' like the seat's that are in the corner of the classroom. I'm Jake, by the way." He held out his hand, I shook it. I made my way behind him, and sat down.  
"Bella Swan. Are you new here?"  
"Obviously, yeah. What's the deal with Miss then?" He gestured to Twitchy Thompson, our Professor for this lesson. I laughed. **

**"Miss Twitchy? She's got turrets."  
"Nice!" I stared at him. "Uhh, sorry, I didn't mean that she's.. uhh.."  
"I know, it's kinda' funny when she gets going. You gotta' feel sorry for her though. It's impossible to keep a straight face when she's talking." He laughed. It rang through my ears.**

**"Helloooo loveys! Attention this way please, yess, thank you." Twitch. "So I'd, umm, really like to, umm introduce-" Twitch. "Jacob Black" Twitch, twitch. "To our class, today. I see you've already taken to sitting next to Miss Swan, Jacob. Excellent." Twitch. Jacob snickered under his breath. I laughed with him. **

**Thompson then ranted on about Pie. What the value of pie was, how we found it out, etc.  
Why's it called Pie anyway? It's not got fucking apples and rhubarb in it.**

"See you, Bella." Called Jacob, as he was walking the opposite way from me down the halls. "Bye, Jake!"  
I made my way to Alice's room, and she was the only one in there, getting lectured by a red-haired boy.  
"Alice, stop embarrassing me in class. You know I'm new, it's not my fault I'm your professor. Behave." Alice caught sight of me at the door.  
"Hey, Bella. _**Edward,**_** then you stop picking on me! It's not good. Are you sure you want to make me look like a moron?" She glared at him. **

**I could see the Bronze hairded boy's cheeks change shape, like he was smiling. "It's not my fault you don't know what CO2 is."  
"Carbon Dioxide, Alice. We've been through this ages ago!" I wandered into the classroom, nodded at Alice's brother, and turned to her. "You really need to start listening."  
"Yeah Alice, listen to your friend." Edward grinned at me. Alice rolled her eyes, caught my hand, and dragged me out the room. I waved bye to him over my shoulder. **

**"So. It's the end of the day, what do you wanna' do?" Alice asked me.  
"I dunno'. We can't go back to mine, Charlie has a game."  
"Come to mine?" Alice offered. I nodded, we locked pinkies, and practically skipped out the school, getting a few comments from the first-years who seemed to be impressed by us. I grinned, and stumbled straight into Jacob, with Alice's boyfriend, Jasper, in tow. **

**"Hi, Jacob." I smiled.**

**"Skipping in the hallways? Tut tut." Jacob giggled. It was cute. **

**"Hi Bella." Jasper said, not taking his eyes off of Alice's.  
"Jazz." I nodded.**

**"You can't come over tonight, sorry. Bella's coming over. Were having some girl talk." Alice stroked Jasper's face, and I took a sideways glance at Jacob. He was doing the same.  
"Mmmkay. Me and Jake are gonna' start walking. Hurry up." I told Alice, as Jasper took her in his arms. I kind of envied her in a way. To have someone love her like that, it was so personal, so special. And Jasper obviously hardly ever even looked at anyone else when he was with Alice.  
"He likes her." Jacob commented. I had forgotten he was there. We were walking towards the gate. **

**"I know right. They're so close."  
"I want someone like that." Jacob glanced up at the sky. It was beginning to rain. We both pulled our already prepared hoods up, and smiled.  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'd love it." It was then that we heard the shouting behind us. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Guysss! ;D  
Hiiii! (:  
Good news; I'm gonna' update my other story soon. Sorry if this one isn't starting as good as the other. [:  
But yeah.  
Enjoy it? C(:_

"I can't _believe_ you Tanya. I trusted you. Ugh!" We turned, and saw that Edward was speed walking past us. A girl with long blonde hair was running after him, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"Edward! _Edward!_ I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry. Can't we start again!?" Alice was walking after her now, a menacing look on her face.  
"Tanya." She growled. Tanya turned round, and glared at Alice. I believed that this was my cue to interrupt. No one won against Alice in a fight. No-one.  
"Aww, if it isn't Alice. Run along, baby."  
"You run along, '_baby_'. Ed doesn't want you, so it seems." Alice sneered.  
"He so _does_ want me." I rolled my eyes at this. I'd heard it all before.

Edward had by this time returned, and was trying to tug Alice away also.  
"It's too late Tanya. You run along with Mikey boy. I uhh… also have a girlfriend."  
"Oh _really?_! This is news to me. Who is she?" She scowled at him, and I suddenly realized how ugly she really was.  
"Uhh… this girl right here." Edward swung his arms round my shoulder, and I felt my skin burn under his touch. What had he just said? I wasn't his… What?  
Tanya glared at me. "Her?"  
Alice grinned. "Yes, it's Bella. Bye Tanya." She gave her a wave of dismissal, and skipped away."  
Edward leaned toward me and whispered, "Sorry. Just go along with it until we get into the car, kay?" He removed his hand from around my shoulder and shifted it to around my waist. I was pleased. He held me against him, and the whole left side of my body was practically on fire against his cool body. I felt myself sweating.  
Too soon, we arrived in the car. I looked back, and Tanya was sat in the middle of the playground. I smirked.  
We sat in the shiny Volvo, and I grinned as I rested my head in the passenger seat in the Volvo.  
"Thanks for that." Edward looked relieved.  
"No problem. Anytime." He gave me a confused look.  
"Hey, guys. Wanna' watch a movie when we get back? Esme's got them extra dark drapes now. We could watch a horror?!" I winced. I hated horror.  
Edward seemed to like my grimace, because he grinned. "It's okay, love. I'll protect you from the horrors." He squeezed my leg, not taking his eyes off the road.  
Once we got in the house, we settled down in the front room, and slotted 'Saw 4' into the DVD player. I sat against the couch, on the floor. Edward lay on it, his head near mine. Alice was right infront of the tv, on a cushion.  
As soon as the credits started, I shrunk back into the couch.  
About half way through it, I felt a cool breathe next to my ear, chuckling. I turned my head, and Edward was about two centimeters away, not noticing me. He was chuckling at the gore on the screen. He seemed to notice my gawking at him, and he turned to me, and smiled, but pulled back a bit. I turned away, blushing at him catching me. He was a teacher, god dammit.  
But yet, that wouldn't stop me.  
I wanted him.  
And I wanted him now.


End file.
